Emeric, Emmerich n Emil
Emeric, Emmerich n Emil is an Ed Edd n Eddy fanfic. It was made as Dan Dann N Danny was discontinued. Story The story takes place in a small town in Munich, Germany. It is primarily about three boys. Emeric, Emmerich n Emil, three social outcasts who plan to be the big stars in the town Characters Emeric The German Ed ' '''Emeric seems to be a crazed character whose mad and eccentric behaviour causes him to earn himself the nickname of "2nd Hitler". This may be true as during some schemes his plans contain references to World War II. His behaviour has caused his parents to think until they can cure him of this they have to seperate him from all others. This has caused them to enforce strict rules: he must always come straight home after school, no going to people's homes, no inviting them to his homes and no leaving the house alone in general(as his parents take him to school). He often breaks these rules to hang out with the other "Em's". Emeric has a white, long sleeved checked shirt and dark green Lederhosen with White ankle socks and brown shoes. He has short, black hair and a thick unibrow. Emmerich '''The German Edd' Emmerich, usually called "Double M" is a very intelligient though very scrawny boy. While he surpasses all his classmates in Academic work, he is below average in physical activities. He is often forced into plans by Emil usually ending with him getting punished. His father, a very mean looking man cares only about his son's perfomance in school and dismisses all other things that happen to him as "minor". This is stated by Emmerich that when he was 4 he got a splinter and his father only asked about his brain being okay. His mother is no better. She is very nosy in his life and gets involved in everything. He says for about six years he had to stay up at night to stop her coming to sleep with him. She completely dissaproves of him playing with Emil calling him a "Dieb". Emmerich where's a green tradiotional german hat with a red feather, a red collared top, white shorts and black shoes. Also dark brown lines can be seen poking from his hair possibly hair. Emil The German Eddy A self centered indivual, Emil seems to care only for the well being of him and partly his pals. He like Eddy is completely obsessed with money and will do anything to obtain it. He however does have his limits. This shown when Emeric suggested they sell cigars to the kids Emil claimed that was Emeric's worst idea ever. He has a fierce rivalry with Kiefer although neither will explain why however when both are asked about why they hate each other they both start think about it then suddenly stop as if they swore to forget the memory. Emil wears a white short with a red stripe going across from his left shoulder down to his waist. He also wears lime shorts and and black shoes. He has spikey black hair going straight. Kiefer The German Kevin Kiefer's father works at the local bakery where his father makes the finest Pretzel's in the whole town. Kiefer often gets free from the bakery and loves to brag about this. He likes Nadja and has an intense rivalry with Emil for reasons both won't explain. He like Kevin is frequently seen on his bike which he seems to love even more than Nadja. Nadja The German Nazz Fancied by nearly all the boys in the land, Nadja's beauty often causes the boys to fight over her however she seems to truly be interested in Kiefer although she becomes upset when he acts immature. Ryan The Canadian Rolf A foreign exchange student Ryan feels lost in the new land however he often tries to join the crowd. He seems to be friends with Kiefer and does stuff for him. He has dark brown hair and wears a red and white short with the maple leaf logo on his chest. He also wears black pants and white shoes. Jurian The German Jimmy A young boy, Jurian displays several childish traits. He also doesn't have many male friends and simply spends all his time with Suse. He is known to be cowardous and fearful and relies on Suse most of the time. He wears a a white long sleeved shirt, green pants and brown shoes. Suse The German Sarah She is Jurian's best friend. She has long brown hair and a green top and black pants with red shoes. Johan and Branch The German Johnny and Plank Johan is a very dumb and ridiculous character who likes aimlessly living life much to the annoyance of everyone around him. Not far behind is "Branch" a tree branch he carries and believes to be a real, living person who only he hears. Apparently Johan used to be normal but he fell from a tree one day when stopped on a brach with broke. When he woke he began to become a playful and annoying character and took the brach believing it was his friend. Lene Kohler The German Lee She is the oldest of the Kohler sister's and like her siblings, fancies the Em's particularly Emil. She often attempts to kiss him but she always avoids her. She has blonde hair in pig tails with the bangs covering her eyes. She wears a a white top with black Lederhosen shorts and black boots. Mitzi Kohler The German Marie She like her sisters love the Em's especially Emmerich. She is often changing her appearence to impress him however she always fails. Her default appearence is red hair with part of it covering her right eye, a black tank top, white pants and brown shoes. Maud Kohler The German May She like her sisters loves the Em's especially Emeric. She believes he pretends to be crazy and doesn't fear him. She as Emil says is the one thing Emeric might be afraid of. She has brown hair in a ponytail, a brown jacket and a black skirt with red shoes.